


you say all of the right things without a clue

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “Dimity, is there something you wish to say?”Dimity tries desperately to turn her smile into a frown, before shaking her head. “No, no. Nothing.”Hecate nods and continues her paperwork. “It’s just,” Dimity begins, as Hecate lifts her head and lets out a sigh. “Are you and Pentangle a thing now?”





	you say all of the right things without a clue

When Hecate walks into the staff room that morning, she doesn’t notice how Ada and Gwen quickly avert their eyes to their papers and their morning tea. Or how Dimity seems to look at her with a sheepish grin. She gets on with sorting some of her own papers and doesn’t say a thing.

Until she can practically feel a pair of eyes burning through her. “Dimity, is there something you wish to say?”

Dimity tries desperately to turn her smile into a frown, before shaking her head. “No, no. Nothing.”

Hecate nods and continues her paperwork. “It’s just,” Dimity begins, as Hecate lifts her head and lets out a sigh. “Are you and Pentangle a thing now?”

Hecate, slightly mortified, snaps her head straight in the direction of where Ada sits, her eyes wide. 

“I haven’t said a thing, Hecate, I swear it.” Ada promises.

“She doesn’t have to.” Dimity smirks.

“I think it’s so nice.” Gwen adds. “Miss Pentangle is just lovely, you deserve someone like that, dear.” Hecate, worrying she might be showing the tiniest hint of a smile at her words, simply rolls her eyes.

“This is really what you’ve each been doing all morning? Speculating the relationship between Pippa and I? Without my being here?”

“Not all morning.” Dimity states. “Only about the last twenty minutes or so. Where were _you_ during all of that time, HB? It’s not like you not to be the first one here.”

“I hardly see how this is an appropriate topic of conversation.” Hecate snaps, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. “Should we not all be preparing for the day ahead? The girls cannot teach themselves, after all.” She gathers together a few more papers on the table in front of her, before summoning a feather quill straight from her chambers and into her hand.

“I’m happy for you. Her positive energy is just what you need.” 

“Dimity. Please.” And Hecate does actually agree, but still, why does she insist on talking about it? 

“Okay, okay. That’s a… Nice quill. By the way.” Dimity mutters.

Hecate becomes quite stiff all of a sudden. Her eyes grow slightly wider again and her cheeks, well, her cheeks are actually a shade of pink perfectly matched to the quill in her hand. 

She has accidentally summoned a pink quill.

A very pink quill. 

“I don’t see how this could have happened.” Hecate begins, shaking her head, trying to justify herself, only making Ada, who really does look sympathetic towards the situation, giggle just a bit. “I have never used this quill before in my life.”

“Might that quill belong to a Miss Pippa Pentangle?” Dimity asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Yes. That was much better than admitting the quill was actually hers, one that she likes to use when writing in the privacy of her own chambers. One of the few little pink, but still practical, things she’s collected that remind her of Pippa. “I should say so. She did join me for tea yesterday evening. She must have forgotten it.”

“Right. She came over for tea.” Dimity nods. 

“And chess.” Hecate adds, a little too defensively.

“Didn’t stay the night then?” 

“Certainly not.” She growls. 

“Right, well, that settles it.” Ada blurts. “I think it’s time to stop teasing now, don’t you agree Dimity?” 

“Who’s teasing?”

“I had a girlfriend once, you know. When I was younger. She was very pretty, much prettier than I. I don’t know what she ever saw in me.” Gwen chuckles. “But that’s such a long time ago now.”

Hecate looks down at the table again, but smiles. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to just admit it after all. Cleary, her fellow teachers would be pleased to hear it, and Ada already knows, of course. But now is hardy the time for that. Not after how insistent she’s just been. Although, whatever she tells them will only be contradictory to what she’s told them just now. Perhaps now is as good a time as any, perha-

“Morning everyone! Sorry to interrupt.” A bright and cheerful voice says, just as Pippa peeks her head around the staffroom door. “I just thought I’d say goodbye, and I’ll see you later, Hiccup.” She says, smiling at Hecate.

Hecate freezes again. Her cheeks turn even pinker than pink. Pinker than her pink quill, definitely. Dimity can’t wipe the huge grin she’s sporting off her face, whilst Ada and Gwen simply smirk and say good morning to Pippa, like nothing out of the ordinary has happened at all.

Hecate takes a deep breath, lifts her head and tries to act completely normal. She turns to face Pippa, can’t help but smile when she looks at her. “See you later.” She swallows. “Dear.”

Pippa leaves and Hecate doesn’t know how to turn back around to face the others. So she does so without making eye contact, suddenly re-interested in some of the papers she’s already finished with.

“Well, I think you make a great couple.” Dimity utters, before sipping her tea.

Hesitating, and still refusing to make eye contact, Hecate manages a quiet, “Thank you.”

She then summons a teacup to make her own morning tea, peppermint. As soon as the cup appears in her hand, she instantly closes her eyes with a fed up sigh, before holding her head high once more, like the last 5 minutes hadn’t happened at all. Like this moment, right now, wouldn’t even be remembered in a few days. And then she proceeds to pour tea into her very pink teacup.


End file.
